fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ed and Eddy Gets Beat up Ben Cheeks
Ed: Eddy I felt bad about Sandy Cheeks Eddy: Yeah, She Died when Kyile Cheeks was Born. Ed: Come on Alice Let's go The Treedom Maybe She Left us for something. (Ed and Eddy Entering The Treedom) Ben Cheeks: (Snoring) Eddy: Ed, Look over there. Ed: It's Ben Cheeks maybe He's Sandy's Big Brother. Ben Cheeks: (Waking Up) Eddy: Sandy Says He'll Sleep all day and night. Ben Cheeks: Where Am'I? What's Happening? Ed: He's Awake. Ben Cheeks: What Did you Call Me? Eddy: Oh, Noting I Was Just... Ben Cheeks: What Have you Done with the Rest of my Unit? Ed: What Does it Mean His Unit? (Ben Cheeks Picking up a Sandal) Eddy: I Guess He thinks He's in World War III. Ben Cheeks: General Sharkman Sir, It's Sergeant Ben I've Just Been Capture by 2 German Nerds! Eddy: German Herd? Where are the German Nerds? Ed: I Do Bleave He Means us. Eddy: We're Not German Nerds. Ben Cheeks: That's Just what a German would say. Eddy: Oh No No! You Don't Understand... Ben Cheeks: No,No You'll No Capture me Ever! (Ben Cheeks Conking Alice's Head) Ed: Eddy, You Okay? Ben Cheeks: (Grabing Eddy's Arm) Get Over Here! Eddy: (Exclaiming) Ben Cheeks USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! (5 Mintues Later) Ed: Ben! Eddy: Ben! Ed: Ben! Eddy: Ben! Ed: World War III is Over! Eddy: And we're Not German Nerds. Ed: We're Honor Boys. Eddy: Why is he Hiding from us? Ed: I Guess He's Confused on Medicine They Gave him After Surgery. Eddy: Where could he Be? Ed: I'm Not Sure. (Ben Cheeks Falling into Ed and Eddy) Ben Cheeks: USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! (10 Mintues Later) (Ed and Eddy Sneaking into Sandy's Bedroom) Eddy: Ed i found him, He's on the Bed. Ed: Shhh!, Maybe he's sleeping in Sandy's bed, but Thank goodness. Eddy: Ben Cheeks, Ben Cheeks are you feeling Better? (Eddy and Ed Pulls the covers off of the Dummy) Ben Cheeks: (Screaming) Eddy and Ed: (Screaming) (Ben Cheeks Rapping Eddy and Ed in a Bag) Both: (Exclaming) Ben Cheeks: General Sharkman There's been another one! (15 Mintues Later) Ben Cheeks: Alright for the Last Time!, What have you done with General Sharkman? Minnie Mouse: We Don't Know! Alice: We're Not Germans! Minnie Mouse: I'm From Disney Club. Alice: And I'm from Wonderland you see Last time I Meet Minnie Mouse and we were friends... (Phone Ringing) Ben Cheeks: What's That Noice? Where is it Coming from? Alice: My Pants Pocket. (Ben Cheeks Taking Alice's Cell Phone) Ben Cheeks: What is this? Is this some kind of Weapon? Are you Sabotaging My Future? Alice: No That's My Cellphone. Ben Cheeks: It's a Trick! Incoming! (Ben Cheeks Throws Alice's Cellphone Against Glass) (Alice and Minnie Mouse Looks Shocked) Gumball Watterson: Oh No!, He Ruin My Picture Phone, it has my cute Picture on it! Chowder: The One That is a Party and a Sleepover? Oh Man! Ben Cheeks: Let Me Wipe with my German Ladies Pinata! Alice: Oh No! Not the Cat Pinata Oh My Goodness I'm Not Happy About it! Minnie Mouse: Me either! (Ben Cheeks Hiting Minnie Mouse and Alice With a Pinata Stick) (10:00pm) Pa Cheeks: (Humming) Minnie Mouse: Hey You! Pa Cheeks: Who Said That? Honey Did you hear Something? Minnie Mouse: Up Here! Ma Cheeks: Oh My Gosh! It's these Ladies. Alice: We're Not Just Cats, We're Honor Ladies. Pa Cheeks: What are you Doing in Sandy's Treedom? Alice: We're Looking after Ben Cheeks. Ma Cheeks: And Why are you Tied up? Minnie Mouse: Because Sandy's Big Brother was acting like an animal, He Went Bazzuring on Us That's why. Alice: He Thinks were Germans. Pa Cheeks: What? Minnie Mouse: Can Get you get us Down? (Pa Cheeks Pulling the Rope Down) Ma Cheeks: Are you Boys Okay? Minnie Mouse: Yeah. Alice: We've Been Tied up on the rope for 3 hours, And I'll Tell you something else. (Alice Grabs his's Broken Cellphone) Alice: You're Going to by me a new cell phone! Pa Cheeks: Now Boys I'm Sorry how it happen, But He needs to learn to Behave, Sometimes he knows that World War Series Aren't Complete. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories